Love Is a Funny Thing
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: (Based off DisneyFanatic2364's Bride of Discord). Asriel loves Frisk, but does she love him? Find out here! Rated T for a bit of violence and swearing.


**So this is something I came up with while listening to the** _ **"Bride of Discord"**_ **audio drama by DisneyFanatic2364. It's a fantastic story if you haven't heard/read it yet, and some of the later chapters are the inspiration for this story. I'm going to guess that most of you aren't My Little Pony fans, but it's a good story even if you hate MLP.**

 **The summary of the story up to this point is this:**

 **Asriel, God of Hyperdeath, imprisoned his parents and sister and asked for a ransom: a place where he could live and be himself, and a bride to share it with him. Frisk accepted his deal, and has been living at his castle for the past month. She has not married him yet, as she doesn't want to marry him unless she loves him, first. Every night, he asks her if she loves him, and she answers no. They** _ **have**_ **slowly been falling for each other, and Frisk convinces Asriel to let her friends visit for her birthday. Her friends make her flustered by repeatedly asking her if she loves him until, out of frustration, she screams that she doesn't, which Asriel overhears. Angry, Asriel begins to fight Frisk's friends, and has them trapped in a cube with the walls closing in…**

* * *

" _Please_ , Asriel!"

Frisk fell to her knees, begging.

"Don't hurt them! I'll-I'll do whatever you want! I'll marry you tomorrow! Just, _please_ , don't hurt them!"

Asriel looked at her with an unreadable expression, then made the cube disappear. He then tied them up instead.

"Whatever I want?" he chuckled, pinning Frisk to the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sans yelled, struggling to get free.

"How about another kiss?" She nodded, stiffly.

Asriel began leaning towards her and she closed her eyes.

"DON'T… TOUCH… HER!"

Sans managed to free himself and ran towards Asriel. Asriel glared and prepared to hit Sans.

"NO!"

Without even thinking, she pushed Sans out of the way. Asriel hit her in the stomach and knocked her into the wall behind her. She let out a yelp of pain and crumpled to the floor.

" _FRISK_!" Asriel gasped. She looked up at him, tears of fear, shock, and pain in her eyes.

Like he was a monster.

Suddenly, all of Frisk's friends were freed. They moved to attack Asriel but he waved his hand.

"Get. Out." He faced them with a furious glare. "NOW! ALL OF YOU!"

Frisk got to her feet shakily.

"Asriel—"

"You too."

"What?"

The ring that had been on her left ring finger for the past month vanished.

"You no longer belong to me. Go."

"But…"

"ARE YOU DEAF?! GO NOW, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Frisk turned to leave, but glanced back at Asriel one last time. He had tears running down his face. She wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to tell him she _did_ love him, but before she could, Sans grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here before he loses it," he whispered.

Once Frisk was back home, she went into her room and buried herself in her blanket. She turned off her phone and refused to answer the door. She didn't bathe. She didn't change her clothes. She barely even _ate_.

All she could do was sit in her room and think about Asriel. He hadn't _meant_ to hurt her. He'd just been angry and hurt.

Because of _her_.

It was all so clear now.

Asriel wasn't the monster.

 _She_ was.

* * *

Asriel sat on Frisk's old bed, hugging her pillow and inhaling her scent, the warm aroma of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

He thought about her—her long, soft brown hair, her warm brown eyes that had melted his heart, her laugh that lit up his otherwise dark existence, her corny puns, the way her nose scrunched up when she was mad at him.

She'd been gone less than a day, and he missed her like crazycakes1.

 _It's not like she misses me; not after what I did to her…_ he thought. The look she'd gazed at him with had broken his heart.

"She hates me," he murmured.

"What do you care?" Flowey demanded to know, popping out of the ground. "She's a wimpy little bi—"

"If you say anything bad about her, I swear to God I _will_ uproot you!" Asriel threatened.

"It's not a big deal that she's gone now. She didn't love you anyway. Now you're free to take over Ebott again!"

"What's the point? Frisk doesn't love me, and doing that won't make her love me."

"You're just hopeless, aren't you?!"

"I love her, Flowey. I can't help it."

"Ugh!"

* * *

Frisk stared at her food, pushing it around with her fork, but not eating it.

"Erm, Frisk?" Toriel began awkwardly. "We never did get a chance to personally thank you for what you did."

"Yeah, thanks!" Chara added.

"You're welcome…"

"You okay, kiddo?" Sans inquired worriedly. "You've barely eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat!" Alphys begged.

"I said I'm not hungry." She got up and pushed in her chair. "I'm going to bed."

With that, she left the room.

"I'm worried about her," Toriel sighed. "You say she's been like this since Asriel let her go?"

"She doesn't bathe, change her clothes, answer her phone or door, or even _eat_. We're worried, too."

"I'm surprised he let her go," Chara inputted. "I know my brother, and he's not one to give up easily."

"Maybe we should discuss this with Frisk in the morning," Asgore suggested.

"That sounds best," Toriel agreed.

* * *

 _Frisk wandered through the garden Asriel had made her. A soft groan reached her ears._

 _"Asriel!"_

 _He was lying on a particularly soft bed of moss. He appeared to be in pain._

 _"Frisk." He gave her that smile that always made her heart melt, but it was sad this time. "At least I got to see you one last time before I died."_

 _"What are you talking about?!" she yelped. "No, Asriel! You can't die!"_

 _"I'll miss you when I'm gone. Even if you didn't realize it… I loved you…"_

 _"Please! Don't go!"_

 _His eyes closed and he was still._

 _"Asriel!" she sobbed._

 _The scene faded and she found herself in a starry sky, floating_ _2_ _._

 _"Frisk."_

 _Chara appeared in front of her, looking like the princess she was._

 _"Chara!" Frisk clung to her friend, tears still streaming down her face. "Asriel—he's—"_

 _"Still alive. This is just a dream."_

 _"Thank goodness!"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, didn't_ you _bring me here_ _3_ _?"_

 _"No, I mean what are you doing here and not with Asriel?"_

 _"Chara, he let me go."_

 _"Do you honestly think he wanted to?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I saw the two of you, in the garden."_

 _"You saw me kiss him?!"_

 _"No, I—_ you kissed him _?!"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"I meant I saw the two of you together. I've never seen him look at_ anyone _the way he was looking at you."_

 _"But… why did he let me go?"_

 _"Frisk, he loves you so much he can't_ bear _the thought of you being hurt, and when he hurt you… it broke his heart. There's an old saying: 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours.' Now you have a choice."_

 _"I don't know what to do!"_

 _"You can either go back to Asriel or stay here and be miserable. Do what your heart tells you…_ "

* * *

Frisk sat up in her bed. She touched her cheeks, and realized she'd been crying for real.

 _"Do what your heart tells you."_

Chara's words rang in her head.

"What do I do…?" she murmured. "I need some water."

She crept out of her room and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo."

She turned to see Sans right behind her.

"I guess you're down here for the same reason?"

"'Same reason'?"

"Last time we were down here, you had a dream about Asriel."

"Oh, yeah. I did."

"C'mon."

He handed her a glass of water as they sat down together.

"What happened this time?"

"…stuff."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, what _really_ happened?"

She told him all about her dream, and Chara's advice.

"What should I do, Sans?"

"For once, I agree with Chara. You need to decide what to do yourself."

"I don't know what to do!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Personally, I think you should go back."

"What?!"

"It sounds like until _we_ screwed things up, you and Asriel had a great relationship4. I'd hate to see you miserable because we did that. I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Do you really love him? You're gonna be even _more_ miserable if you don't actually love him."

Frisk thought hard for a minute, then found her answer.

"Yes. I love him!"

"I KNEW IT!"

Frisk was startled to see her friends in the doorway. Papyrus held out his hand to Mettaton triumphantly.

"I TOLD YOU! NOW PAY UP!"

"Fine!" Mettaton sighed.

"You really love him?" Alphys asked.

"Yes. I have to go back to him, before something bad happens."

* * *

"This place is even creepier than I remember."

Undyne kicked over a rock.

"FRISK, YOU'VE REALLY CHANGED!" Papyrus commented.

"What do you mean5?"

"I MEAN, YOU USED TO BE TERRIFIED OF THESE WOODS. YOU HAVEN'T SCREAMED OR CRIED ONCE SINCE WE'VE BEEN IN HERE!"

"I guess being with Asriel taught me how to be braver…"

A howl filled the air.

"What was that?!" Alphys squeaked.

"Wolves6!" Frisk yelped.

Sure enough, a pack of wolves emerged from the dark. They growled and began moving towards the group.

"RUN!" Undyne yelled.

They ran from the wolves. Sans and Undyne tried to distract them, but some went after Frisk anyway.

"HELP!" she screamed.

 _Who am I kidding?! Nobody's going to hear me out here!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Asriel was sitting in the garden, missing her.

The first time he heard her, he thought he was just imagining it.

"HELP!"

The second time, he realized he wasn't!

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

Frisk was in trouble.

It's a well-known fact that, in nature, when a male's mate is threatened, they will go into full-scale protective mode. Asriel is no exception.

He appeared in the forest and found Frisk surrounded by huge snarling wolves.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" he growled to the canines. "Like a Chihuahua!"

He snapped his fingers and shrank the wolves down to the size of Chihuahuas. They yipped and ran off with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, he turned to Frisk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED, YOU—"

His voice cut off as Frisk threw her arms around him, sobbing. Tentatively, he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered. "But seriously, what are you doing out here?"

Before Frisk could answer, Mettaton, Alphys, and Papyrus came running into the clearing.

"Frisk!" Alphys panted. "There you… are…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on Asriel.

"Asriel," Mettaton greeted him curtly.

"You're _all_ out here?" Asriel asked. "Why?"

"SPEAKING OF WHICH…" Papyrus turned to Frisk. "SANS AND UNDYNE ATTEMPTED TO LEAD THE WOLVES AWAY FROM US BUT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE."

"I've got this."

The next thing they all knew, they were in Frisk's room at Asriel's. Sans and Undyne were there as well.

"Phew," Sans sighed in relief. "We're all okay."

"Um, everyone," Frisk spoke up. "May Asriel and I have some privacy?"

"Sure, punk!" Undyne replied. Once her friends were gone, she cupped her hands nervously as she faced Asriel.

"I'm sorry," he said before she could open her mouth.

"For what?"

"For… everything. Forcing you to be here, trying to control you, hurting your friends, and, more than anything, hurting you. I just… I've never really felt love for anyone outside my family before, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"Asriel, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. I… I was thoughtless and cruel by saying what I said, and I wish I could take it all back. I was just… frustrated. I can't even imagine how much it must have hurt you. I didn't know how to handle _my_ feelings, either."

"Frisk… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… that… I… I… I love you, Asriel!"

He was completely silent. She was too afraid to look at him. If she had, she'd have seen his completely ecstatic expression.

"Frisk. Look at me."

She looked up at him and saw his huge smile.

"I love you, too!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, never wanting to let her go. Their lips met and it was like fireworks went off.

Actually… wasn't that the _sound_ of fireworks?

"What?" Frisk yelped, seeing the fireworks.

"Magical reaction," he confessed sheepishly.

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Papyrus whispered.

"What's happening?" Alphys asked.

"They're kissing!" Sans reported. "All I can say is he better take care of her or he's gonna have a bad time…"

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

"Oh, I'm so nervous!"

Frisk paced back and forth in the dressing room, clutching her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh, no you don't!" Undyne snapped. "You're gonna go out there and marry the love of your life whether you like it or not!"

Chara facepalmed.

"We're going to start in ten minutes," Toriel informed her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, Toriel."

"You can just call me Mom."

"Okay. Thanks… Mom."

Asriel, on the other hand, was extremely nervous at the altar.

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" he whispered to Sans.

"Chill, Romeo. We aren't supposed to start for ten minutes."

"What if she backed out?! Oh, God, you don't think she backed out, do you?!"

"Calm down! Frisk isn't that type of girl."

A few minutes passed.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me7?" Asriel asked.

"Shhhh. We're starting."

The organ began to play the "Bridal March" as everyone stood up. The doors opened…

And Asriel's fears melted away.

Frisk wore a strapless floor-length dress with a veil that covered her face and a bouquet of roses, lilies, and baby's breath8. It was so simple. So practical. So Frisk. She was so beautiful.

They made their vows while everyone else watched.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss—"

Asriel and Frisk kissed each other before Asgore could finish. The cheers that followed were so loud that they could've blown the roof off the palace. Luckily, they didn't.

* * *

The reception was equally beautiful. Everything was just right.

"Glad to see you so happy, bro," Chara told her brother.

"Thanks, sis. Who knows? Maybe you'll be walking down the aisle one day!"

"Hell no."

"Eh. Worth a shot."

"How about you go dance with your wife?"

"Good idea!" He went off with Frisk while Chara stood off to the side.

"Um, hey."

She turned to see Jackson, one of her friends from high school9.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do."

He took her hand and swept her out onto the dance floor.

When it was time, Frisk threw her bouquet behind her. All the unmarried girls tried to catch it, but it landed in Alphys's hands. A furious blush spread across the little scientist's face.

"Are you ready to go?" Asriel asked Frisk.

"Yes."

They headed back to the castle and Asriel carried Frisk into the room they would now share. He set her down on the bed and climbed on beside her.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too."

And with that, he turned out the light.

* * *

 **Aaaaaannnnnddd that's it.**

 **Oh, wait! What about all those random numbers scattered throughout the story?**

 **I almost forgot!**

 **Here's the footnotes!**

 **1\. For all you John Green fans, this is a reference to** _ **An Abundance of Katherines**_ **, one of my favorite books. I seriously suggest reading it if you haven't already!**

 **2\. If you're a fan of MLP, you know what this is. If you're not, this is the dreamscape where the Princess of the Night talks to troubled souls.**

 **3\. Yes, Chara can control dreams. Try sleeping tonight. *evil laugh***

 **4\. Revealing that Sans cares more about Frisk's happiness than being right. I don't know how OOC that is.**

 **5\. I prefer the Hatsune Miku song over the Justin Beiber one.**

 **6\. No, I do not hate wolves. I love wolves. They are really awesome animals.**

 **7\. I think it's not just you, but it's hot for anyone with fur.**

 **8\. A reference to my favorite Tim Burton movie,** _ **Corpse Bride**_ **. Couldn't resist the opportunity.**

 **9\. A character from my** _ **Mount Ebott High**_ **story. Check that one out for his appearance. Let's just say he has a huge crush on Chara and leave it at that.**

 **Okay, now I'm done for realsies.**

 **No, I'm not.**

 ***evil laugh***

 **So, why am I not done?**

 **Well, I have a few things to say.**

 **I'll be writing more now that school's out, but will slow down after July 25, due to the fact I have marching band camp. That will go for two weeks for most of my day, then the third week is just three hours a day in the evening. Still, I'll be busy, getting ready for school to start, so my writing will be fairly short and sweet.**

 **I'm going to write as much as I can because I love all of you. No author can go alone. We need our fans to keep us inspired, to give us feedback, to keep us from going crazy, and many other things. I need all of you because I'm an author and I need your feedback! I'd really appreciate it, so keep reading and reviewing my stories.**

 **Okay,** _ **now**_ **I'm done for reals, you beautiful, beautiful people!**

 **Bye! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
